You'll Always Be My Number One Guy, Daddy
by depthofeyes
Summary: Rose Weasley was always a Daddy's Girl. And she always will be. One-shot. Errythin' belongs to J.K. Rowling except for the plot.


She'd always been a Daddy's Girl. So what if she looked exactly like her mum? She was my girl, all the way.

Rose was a bit less studious than Hermione, but she still managed to get top-notch grades. In fact, I don't think there was one subject she failed at, except for Divination, but honestly, who counts that class?

Rose enjoyed sports much more than Hermione. I still remember the day that I had taken Hugo out into the backyard to teach him how to fly his broom, and Rose had thrown a tantrum until we let her come outside.

I had asked her, "Why do you want to come out when you already know how to fly?"

And she had said, "Because I want to be close to you, Daddy."

Rose did not have my fear of spiders, however. Or my hatred for Crooshanks. She didn't have my talent at Wizarding Chess, or my appetite. But she was my baby, my flower, and I loved her with all of my heart.

I admit it, I cried a little when Rose left for Hogwarts. In my defense, it was a very windy day. I remember how first she had waved good-bye to all her aunts and uncles, and cousins, and then kissed her brother on the cheek- "Eww, girls have cooties!"- then hugged Hermione- "I'll miss you, Mum"- and then came to me.

I remember her brown eyes were shining with excitement, the same as Hermione's when she had found an important fact in a book.

"Rosie,' I had said, my voice a little hoarse. 'Rosie, you don't have to go if you don't want to. You can stay at home with your mum, Hugo, and me, you don't have to-"

"But I want to go, Daddy. I love you." And then she had hugged me, and left. It broke my heart.

I don't think I'll ever forget our first fight. Her brother, Hugo, and cousins, Albus, James, Louis, and Fred had been the ones to tell me about her boyfriend. What made it worse was that it had been going on for so long –eight months. I'm not going to pretend I wasn't upset that it was my worst enemy's son, Scorpius Malfoy, but I think I would have had an easier time accepting it if she hadn't hid it from me for so long.

"Dad, why don't you understand? I _love _him!" she had screamed at me, tears streaming down her beautiful face, before slamming her door in my own face.

"Well that's just great, seeing as you're banned to see him!" I had hollered through the door before stomping away.

The two of us had refused to speak to each other for the remaining three days; it's not my fault she inherited my stubbornness! But, right before she had to leave for Hogwarts, she had told me that "I may have a boyfriend, but you'll always be my number one guy, Daddy."

And now, I had to give her away to that boyfriend of hers.

When Scorpius Malfoy had come to my house, and Rose hadn't been expecting him, I was a little suspicious. When he had asked to speak to me privately, I knew something was up.

"Sir," he had started off nervously. "Sir, I have a question for you."

I nodded.

"Well, I know that this is a big question, and I can understand if you don't approve, but I want your permission to marry your daughter."

I noticed that he didn't bring his wand out, as if I decided to beat him up, he would let me.

"Okay."

He hung his head. "Wait…What?" His head snapped up.

"You can marry my daughter. But if I found out that you hurt her, you will regret the day you were born." And I turned around and walked away.

Now, I was about to walk her down the aisle. She was beautiful. Her red-hair was flowing down her back, and she had a white dress. Yeah, I know I suck at describing things. Her brown eyes were filled with tears, and I brushed those away with my fingers.

"Don't cry, Rosie. You look beautiful," I whispered.

"Okay. Don't forget, I may have a husband, but you'll always be my number one guy, Daddy."

And with that, the music started. We walked down the aisle, and there was Scorpius, looking at my daughter in awe. I couldn't help feeling proud that she was mine, and he had to ask me to make her his own.

I slowly took her hand, and gave it to his.

And I watched my Rosie become Rose Ginevra Malfoy.


End file.
